When The Mask Comes Off
by WriterAnonymous97
Summary: Doctor Spencer Reid is quickly reaching his breacking point both physically and mentally. So how will he react when an unsub becomes obsessed with the young agent.
1. Watch Me

Authors Note.. This is my first fan-fic so I am really nervous. I rated it T for later chapters and just to be safe. Ok, *smiles nervously* enjoy reading.

Also I don't our Criminal Minds nor the charectors. (If I did there would be more explantion into Reid's addiction and headaches, ;) just saying.)

**Chapter One - Watch Me**

It was just an average day when Dr. Spencer Reid rushed out of his apartment; he was late to work, yet again. He had tried to wake up early that morning but with a tough assignment just being finished the day before, well he had a really hard time dragging himself out of bed.

There was also another problem going on that Spencer tried hard not to let himself admit. He had been having nightmares. Not the usual stuff like the horror he sees every day, but, these dreams he never remembered. He would wake up screaming; in a cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably but have no recollection of what brought him this terror.

But Reid had a reputation to build at the BAU. He was still the little genius that everyone had to look after and he was tired of it. Two years have passed since the incident with Tobias, but Reid was still being treated like he was made of porcelain. Try as he might Spencer Reid couldn't shake the idea of always being looked down on, so, this was his problem and he was going to face without any of the teams help.

* * *

Reid leaped out of the elevator and hurried to his desk. He hoped no one had noticed he was fifteen minutes late as he sat down. Right then, like the great roar of a lion, Morgan yelled from across the bull pen.

"Hey genius!" Morgan yelled, sending Reid backwards out of his chair and onto the floor, "I know your tired kid but get your ass in conference room."

Morgan flipped around sending a gesture to Reid to hurry up. The frail doctor stood up very slowly and hesitantly. He placed face in his hands and with taking a deep breath he walked to the conference room.

* * *

"Your late." said Hotch not looking up from his papers and Spencer sat down.

"Yeah, er, sorry I, ah..." Reid replied his voice trailed off as he rubbed his forehead.

"You ok Spence?" JJ said looking at Reid but still obviously focused setting up the presentation.

All eyes looked at the younger agent, "Yeah," he said sitting up straight, "Just a, rough, night." he choked out.

"Atta boy." laughed Prentiss smirking at Morgan.

"The kid got a girl." Morgan said nudging Reid who pushed him away.

"She walk out on you?" Rossi laughed.

"Haha." Reid faked. He sat there feeling smaller in his chair as the three laughed, then abruptly getting up and walking out.

"Reid!" Hotch called behind him but Spencer hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Morgan ran after him, only stopped by the slam of the bathroom door and the sound of the lock turning.

"Reid." Morgan knocked, "Are you ok? You know we were just messing around."

Spencer paced back and forth for a few minutes. Grabbing his throbbing head and slamming his fists on the wall.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled banging on the door, "Are you ok?!"

Spencer didn't know how to answer this. He could feel every beat of his heart pulsate through his brain. His ears rung and his eyes were stinging. He paced then he leaned up against the wall.

Morgan was soon joined by Prentiss and JJ outside the bathroom, "Reid." JJ called, "Spence."

Spencer slipped sown the side of the wall. He crawled up onto his knees, grabbed onto the sides of the toilet, and vomited.

The sound of Reid's vomiting alarmed the team. Morgan looked anxiously at JJ, than JJ nodded, with that Morgan burst through bathroom door. Morgan looked under the stalls to see that at the end stall Reid was hunched over. Morgan ran to the stall and the girls followed.

"Reid," Morgan said with a tap on the stall door, "Reid. Come on, open up."

"Go away!" Spencer gasped then returning to the toilet.

"Reid." Prentiss said, "If you don't open up Morgan will pull you out from under the stall."

"I'm fine just go away." Reid managed to squeak out.

"The smell and the fact that you've got your face over a toilet tell me otherwise." Morgan shook the door, "Reid we want to help you."

"I know and that's why I can't open the door." Spencer gaged, "Just go away."

"Reid you know we can't do that." Morgan replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" JJ asks.

"Sick as in mentally or sick as in I am vomiting up blood? 'Cause right now it's a little of both!" Reid yelled angrily slumping off the toilet and leaning up against the wall.

Morgan rubbed his forehead, then decided, "Reid... Let us help."

"I am sick and tired of your help!" Reid screamed and stood up, quickly he opened the stall door and ran passed the worried team.

"Spence!" JJ yelled as they ran after him.

* * *

"Leave me the hell alone!" Reid exclaimed as he hurried to his desk grabbing his bag.

"Agent Reid." Hotch said looking worriedly at Spencer.

"Agent Hotcher." Reid said as he pushed past his supervisor angrily.

"You can't just walk out." Hotch trailed behind him.

"Watch me." Reid said as the elevator door closed separating Spencer from the team.


	2. In The Observer's Eyes

Autors Note... Ok so I am glad to see people like it so far. I was really aprehensive about putting up another chapter but here we go. Btw, I am sorry I know this is short but I am working hard on the next and it will be up soon. (maybe tomorrow?) Enjoy reading! :)

**Chapter Two - In The Observer's Eyes**

Reid. Doctor Spencer Reid. What a sight... He was so perfect. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way his mind worked. He was amazing that night.

I remember the way he looked at my work in back in Atlanta. The puzzlement on his face when he walked into the "crime scene". The tiny ounce of fear sparkled in his eye as he gazed upon the poor girl who had gotten in the way. Her body lay mangled in the dumpster, just like all the others had. They just couldn't mind their own damn business. But, whatever. It was their fault they died, they wanted it.

The way Spencer knew exactly how I did it by just glancing fascinated me. He knew what I used to strangle the life out of her. He knew that she had been stabbed with a sword multiple times, not a knife like the other FBI agents thought. He knew that she suffered; she was malnourished and dehydrated, most likely for a week. He was good, it was exactly a week.

I had talked him that night. He was so smart. I was standing behind the tape. With the mask of pure innocence coving my face, even the best of profilers wouldn't be able to tell I was the so called "killer". He took of the white latex gloves and shoved them into them into his vest pocket.

"What happened here?" I ran up to the confused doctor.

"Hm? Oh." The doctor turned to me, "A woman was murdered."

"Are you serious?" I looked shocked at the agent.

"Do you live in the apartment building?" The agent asked.

"No, but my mother does. I heard the sirens on my way here and I got freaked out. It's not an elderly woman right?" I said faking the panic.

"No. It's not, but there is a woman who looks about seventy rambling on about some cat, uh right over there." He smiled and pointed at a very nervous looking woman.

"Oh, thank god." I laughed, "Well thank you…"

"Agent Reid, I'm with the FBI." He said awkwardly.

"Well then thank you Agent Reid of the FBI." I shook his hand and then connecting eyes for a moment then I ran over to the woman, who I had no idea who she was, but it was all an act anyway. Might as well play it till the end, right? The small doctor hopped into the black SUV with the rest of those agents and sped off as the CSI unit got to work.

Agent Reid, oh I was going to see you again. In time, we will be together at last.


	3. Man In The Mirror

Authors Note... Hi again. I am sorry it took longer then I promised, I was babysitting all weekend and couldn't upload until now, ugh nevermind I know I shouldn't make excuses. :) Also I realize I left Chapter two very vague about the unsub but I thought it would be more ominous, I guess? SO anyway please enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up tomorrow I promise! :)

I appreciate the reviews, good or bad, I wanna know what you think. Thanks. :D

Again I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters in which this story based.

**Chapter Three - The Man In The Mirror**

The door to Spencer's apartment open quickly, banging on the bookshelf behind it. In walked the very sick looking doctor. He threw his bag on the couch and went straight to his room. He carefully placed his badge and gun on his side table. Reid dragged himself into the bathroom, head throbbing with every step. He undid the buttons of his jacket, vest, and shirt then let them fall to the floor. Spencer splashed warm water in his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked up in the mirror.

The man who looked back at Spencer was not him. The man in the mirror was stone cold, emotionless, almost lifeless; like a mask. His eyes were a faded gold with tears built up inside them. Everything about this man who looked back at Spencer screamed 'leave me alone', so why couldn't the team.

Why couldn't he just be another agent? Not the kid, not Spence, not the little brother. He just needed be alone. Just for a while, to clear his head.

Reid walked back into his room and lay down on his bed. He pulled the covers up over his head and decided to try to sleep.

* * *

Spencer walked into his apartment building very angrily. I knew he was angry because he slammed the glass door and walked right past the door man. Oh, Spencer, what made you mad this time?

Spencer, do know how close we are? I know the last time we talked he were mad at me. At the police station in Atlanta. I remember how angry he was then. The expression on his face when he found out who I was. How upset he was when couldn't detect anything when we first met.

"Hello again." I looked up at Spencer.

"Hello." Spencer replied calmly as he sat down next to the agent they call Morgan.

"So why am I here?" I said innocently, antagonizing them.

"You know damn well why you're here!" Morgan yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"There's no reason to get mad agent. I know why I'm here, I just like seeing you react." I smiled.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I mean, didn't you say yourself I don't have feelings; so I guess I like watching other people act on this thing I was apparently born without." I replied.

"Is that why you tortured those girls?" Morgan stared at me.

"Why isn't Doctor Reid saying anything?" I turned to the doctor who had looked at me the entire time.

"Is that why you killed those girls?" Morgan repeated.

"Now agent, I heard you the first time. To answer your question honestly, I didn't kill them. Sure I am fascinated by death and emotions I can't feel like pain, but I didn't kill them."

"Why does all our evidence point to you then?" Morgan asked scooting his chair closer to the table.

"Because everyone who knows me hates me. That's why he blamed it on me." I smiled.

"Who?" Morgan said.

"I would gladly tell you agent but you already know who he is, or well, Doctor Reid knows exactly who he is. Don't you?" I stared back at the doctor.

Finally, he spoke, "She may be crazy, but she didn't kill them. She is just protecting the man who killed those girls," He turned to me, "I have no idea who. Right now, if you don't tell us, you're getting convicted of three homicides.

"Doctor, thank you for joining the conversation. The first time you and I met you didn't detect anything. I am innocent and you know it. I am not lying or protecting anyone. Now think hard agent. There is something you've missed and you've felt it since they arrested me. I am not going to lie to you, I have investigated this since this the beginning, that's why I was at every crime scene. I know who it is. Do you?" I said getting louder with every word.

He sat back in his chair, staring at the ceiling for only moments, than looked back at me with anger, "Why didn't you help the police? You knew the entire time!"

"Reid?" Morgan looked blankly at the agent.

"You see it now agent?" I smiled.

"How could we not have known?" Spencer turned to the mirror, "Hotch don't let the sheriff leave!"

I was free, but Spencer knew all along that there was something wrong with me, well he's right. Soon enough Spencer we will be together, whether you like it or not, you will be mine.


	4. Worry

Authors Note... Hi. Please don't hate me. I know I took way longer then I said. Forgive me? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! :)

I appreciate reviews, good or bad, I want to know what you think. Thanks. :D

Again I do not own Criminal Minds nor the characters in which this story is based.

**Chapter Four - Worry**

Finally he shut his eyes. He slept peacefully for the first time in many weeks. The blankness of his dream was a sanctuary from the hell that he had been experiencing. Nothing bothered him or frightened him. He finally rested.

* * *

Something had been bothering Morgan since Reid stormed out this morning. He wasn't sure if it was just the surprising outburst of Reid or the fact that his friend didn't want his help. Morgan knew he should go check on Reid but he knew he shouldn't go alone.

"JJ?" Morgan called to the blonde agent who was reading a file while walking.

"Yeah Morgan?" JJ paused her multitasking.

"Do you want to go check on Reid? I mean, I have been worried sick all day about the kid." Morgan said pleadingly.

"Thank god you said something. I honestly thought I was going to scream at all of you for not even asking about Spence. Yes I want to go." JJ smiled and put the file down on the desk.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Morgan said as he ran to the elevator.

* * *

I opened the door to Spencer's building. I strolled in oh so casually and walked up to the door man or I guess security guard if you could really call him that.

"I am looking for Spencer Reid." I said politely and innocently.

"Uh… sorry mam I am not allowed to let unfamiliar persons up to the residents' apartments without authorization from the tenant." He said in an official voice, "Let me just ring Dr. Reid and see if he was expecting a visitor."

"No! I mean please don't." I said franticly trying to gather a lie.

"Excuse me miss?" He said nervously.

"Um…" and then it hit me, "… I am Spen- I mean Dr. Reid's girlfriend and I was trying to surprise him. It's our anniversary." I said faking a cry.

"I talk to Dr. Reid a lot and he never mentioned a girlfriend." he smiled reaching for the key to Spencer's apartment.

"I know," I wiped the fake tears away; "he doesn't like talking about our relationship because he said we are still a new couple."

"But you said it was your anniversary?" he questioned.

"He thinks a year is still new." I laughed.

"Your sweet. Now don't tell my supervisor." He winked and handed me the key to Spencer's apartment.

"Oh thank you!" I took the key and headed to the elevator, "Thank you very much…" I mumbled as the door closed behind me.

* * *

"Where are Morgan and JJ?" Hotch said as he walked out of his office.

"They went to check on Reid." said Prentiss and she put down a case file.

"Good, I was going to ask them to go anyway." Hotch hurried into the break room and poured himself some coffee.

* * *

I walked down the hall and came to Spencer's door.

"Finally," I smiled, "finally Spencer." and I turned the key.

* * *

Reid slept for what seemed only minutes when his dream was interrupted. The sound of footsteps petrified him making him unwilling to open his eyes.

"Spencer…" a voice chimed as it came closer.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god.' Reid's thoughts screamed begging him to just stay still.

"Spencer…" the voice repeated.

Reid's eyelids flashed open, his worst fear came true. Reid awoke staring down the barrel of a gun.


	5. The Encounter

Authors Note... Ok, please don't hate me. I have had major writers block ever since I took an ACT test. This is a short chapter I know but the next is being put up I promise. Like I really promise this time. I am so sorry guys, *ashamed*. So, enjoy! :)

Also... I don't own Criminal Minds or the charectors in which the story is based.

**Chapter Five - The Encounter**

"Hello Spencer." the voice chimed.

'What the hell is going on?' Reid fear grew as the gun moved closer almost touching his forehead.

"Get up." the voice said softly, Reid didn't move, than the voice grew angry and loud, "Get up now."

Reid slowly pulled the blankets off. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, he kept his eyes on the gun the entire time.

"That's better." the voice said happily.

'Who are you?' Reid stared into the darkened face of shadowed figure, 'I know that voice.'

"It's very rude not to greet guest Spencer." the voice laughed, "Oh, hold on."

The light flashed on, eliminating the face of gunman. Reid shook, 'Oh god.'

"How do I look Spence? Better than you remember?" she laughed and did a twirl, "You look great by the way. What? Not going to say anything? Ah well, just as I remember, so quiet yet so brilliant." She pointed the gun back at Reid and walked to the end of the bed.

Reid knew her. The psychopath HE had let get away. Sure she wasn't the serial killer they were after in Atlanta, but there was something about her. Something in her eyes that screamed murder. She was beautiful to say the least. Her lips a bright red, her hair as dark as the night, and her amber eyes were full of life but also death. She stood taller than Reid, but only by a few inches. Her intimidation was overwhelming. Her presence was enough to shake Reid to the core, even without the even without the gun in her hands.

"You knew all along Spencer. Didn't you? That I helped the sheriff 'hide' the bodies." She laughed, "Oh, but that is just history now isn't it."

Reid sat unable to move.

"Now, Spencer, you have two choices. You can leave with me right now, willingly. No struggling and completely unharmed. Or, I leave now but as I go, I shoot everyone I see. Then I will kill your little FBI friends, I will make sure of it Spence. I will leave no one unharmed." her eyes stared into Reid's soul, "But, it is your choice Spencey. Choose wisely."

Panic shot through Reid's spine. 'I can't go with her. I just can't.' Then it sunk in what she had threatened. 'She isn't bluffing.' He knew it. He had to go with her.

"No need to be afraid Spence." she smiled, he obviously was showing his fear, "What is it going to be?"

Reid felt sick, he needed to vomit, now.

"Make your choice Spence." She screamed.

Reid choked, "I'll go with you."

She smiled, "Good, get dressed."

Reid stood and walked into the bathroom. He pulled back on the clothes he had thrown off only an hour earlier. Everything but the vest was put on the body. The toilet called him. He felt it in throat. But he couldn't be weak. He ran is hands under the water of the faucet and returned to his room.

"You look great." She laughed, "Now let's go." Changing her tone.

Reid walked into the living room, carefully. He could feel the gun pressed into his side. She held on to his arm, looping hers around it. He turned the knob on the door.

"Remember, you try anything, and I will kill everyone."

With that the door opened.


End file.
